


Silent Night

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Keith receives the greatest present he could have ever asked for





	

Keith sighed. Tomorrow would be his second Christmas without Shiro. Yeah, sure, Shiro was currently in his room, resting, and was finally back after being gone for a year, but he didn't remember what he had promised Keith before he had left on the Kerberos Mission. That was why he considered it his second Christmas without Shiro. It would, however, be his first Christmas with Allura, Coran, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and Red. That thought was quite possibly the only thing that kept him smiling currently.

As he didn't exactly want to be alone tonight, Keith was making his way to Red's hangar. He had discovered in the first few hours of their first training exercise that he and Red were able to communicate telepathically. It was a day or two after discovering this ability that he found himself and Red having a conversation about Shiro had promised him. When they first started having these conversations Keith had expected Red to give him advice about what to do when it came to approaching him about it. She didn't. Instead all she'd do was listen. The only time she had ever actually offered a suggestion on how to approach Shiro about their past was six months ago.

* * *

He couldn't deny it. Her suggestion had been a good one and he'd told her that he'd think about doing it. Now it was nearly Christmas and he still hadn't actually done it. Keith had gone through the scenario in his mind and rather than thinking about all of the good outcomes that could happen, all he could think about were the bad. The scenario that came to him more often than all the others was that, after having the conversation with him, Shiro would inform him that he remembered the promise, but no longer wanted to keep it as he no longer felt what he had felt back then. That thought scared Keith more than anything else and, as a result, he hadn't approached him about it.

"Hey Red." Keith said as he entered her hangar.

"..." No reply.

Frowning, Keith said it again. "Hey Red."

"..." Still no reply.

"Well, _this_ certainty feels familiar." he muttered to himself as he made his way over to Red.  When she didn't move to allow him to enter he patted one of her front paws a couple of times. "C'mon Red, it's me. Let me in!"

"..." Once again, there was no response.

Keith huffed a little. This was perfect. Just perfect. On the one night when he really didn't want to be alone anymore than he had to, Red just had to start ignoring him. Feeling defeated, Keith decided that instead of returning to his room he'd sit by her until she decided to stop ignoring him.

It was a couple of hours later, and Keith was slowly dozing off when someone else entered Red's hangar. "Yeah?" he asked. He didn't bother to look up to see who it was as he guessed whoever it was, was just here to see where he'd disappeared off to.

"Keith. I need to talk to you." Said Shiro's voice.

Whatever sleepiness or tiredness Keith had felt from dozing was now gone. His eyes were now open, looking directly to where Shiro stood, and was more awake than ever before. He gestured to the floor next to him, for Shiro to sit. As Shiro began to make his way over Keith spoke. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about before I left for the Kerberos mission." Shiro replied.

"Okay. What exactly about before the mission did you want to talk about?"

Shiro took a deep breath. "I remember."

"You remember what exactly?" The second he had heard Shiro tell him he remembered Keith had instantly thought he was talking about the promise, but then realised the chance of that happening were slim since there was a lot of things that Shiro didn't remember prior to the promise.

"Everything." came his reply.

"Everything?" repeated Keith. He didn't question how that was possible. Back on Earth he had read, and heard, of people with amnesia suddenly remembering everything after a certain amount of time had passed. Now that he was hearing this from Shiro himself Keith couldn't deny the happiness he now felt. He'd convinced himself that this would never happen. Yet here it was now, happening right before his eyes.

"Yes. Everything." Keith then watched as Shiro removed his glove, revealing a ring on his ring finger. He then looked to him. Smiling, Keith immediately repeated what Shiro had just done, revealing his own ring. Before he could say anything Shiro pulled Keith close to him and kissed him. Without hesitation Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck as Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Keith onto his lap. The kiss lasted a good five minutes. As they broke for air neither of them were able to stop smiling.

They sat there in silence, staring into each others eyes for who knows how long. Eventually Keith broke silence. "Best. Christmas. Present. Ever."

"Indeed." Shiro replied.


End file.
